Fast growth of the pervasive computing and handheld/communication industry has generated exploding demand for high capacity nonvolatile solid-state data storage devices. It is believed that nonvolatile memories, especially flash memory, will replace DRAM to occupy the biggest share of memory market. However, flash memory has several drawbacks such as slow access speed (˜ms write and ˜50-100 ns read), limited endurance (˜103-104 programming cycles), and the integration difficulty in system-on-chip (SoC). Flash memory (NAND or NOR) also faces significant scaling problems at 32 nm node and beyond.
Magneto-resistive Random Access Memory (MRAM) is a promising candidate for future nonvolatile and universal memory. MRAM features non-volatility, fast writing/reading speed (<10 ns), almost unlimited programming endurance (>1015 cycles) and zero standby power. The basic component of MRAM is a magnetic tunneling junction (MTJ). Data storage is realized by switching the resistance of MTJ between a high-resistance state and a low-resistance state. MRAM switches the MTJ resistance by using a current induced magnetic field to switch the magnetization of MTJ. As the MTJ size shrinks, the switching magnetic field amplitude increases and the switching variation becomes more severe. Hence, the incurred high power consumption limits the scaling of conventional MRAM.
Recently, a new write mechanism, which is based upon spin polarization current induced magnetization switching, was introduced to the MRAM design. This new MRAM design, called Spin-Torque Transfer RAM (STRAM), uses a (bidirectional) current through the magnetic tunnel junction (i.e., “MTJ”) to realize the resistance switching. Therefore, the switching mechanism of STRAM is constrained locally and STRAM is believed to have a better scaling property than the conventional MRAM.
However, many yield-limiting factors must be overcome before STRAM enters the production stage. One challenge is the large MTJ resistance variation, which is exponentially dependent on the thickness of oxide barrier in it. For example, increasing the thickness of oxide barrier from 14 Angstroms to 14.1 Angstroms changes the MTJ resistance by 8%. This large MTJ resistance variation can create problems during a read operation of the MTJ.